Animals, Junk Food, A Concert, and Love
by Dee31
Summary: OneShot: Gabriella had been dying to see the concert for months while Troy had been dreading it for months. Yet here they were, at the state fair, for a concert, fun with livestock, and powdered sugar mischief.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!_

As the blue Mustang stopped its reverse roll into the parking space of the state fair, Troy Bolton cut the engine and looked over at his wife of two years, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, and shook his brown haired head at her. "You happy?" he asked, amusement evident in the tone of his voice.

Gabriella returned his gaze, her brown eyes that twinkled with excitement meeting his loving blue eyes, and smiled. "But of course! It's the state fair Troy!"

"True, but I was thinking of the fact that we drove over a state line and a total of," paused Troy, checking the odometer, "215 miles to come to this state fair that's not even our own to see a special singer you are a fan of."

"Oh that?" she asked innocently, blinking her eyelids at him a few times to try to appear cute. "Yes, I'm happy to see her finally, after all this time. Thanks for relenting and buying me the tickets for my birthday by the way."

"Anything to keep you happy baby," he replied, leaning over and kissing his wife sweetly before pulling away and taking off his seatbelt. "So, should we rock this fair and get some totally unhealthy food in our system before said concert?"

"Please!" exclaimed Gabriella as she undid her seatbelt quickly and got out of the car. As soon as the fresh air hit her, Gabriella's senses were heightened, from the screams of people on the carnival rides to the ultra greasy yet yummy scent that was wafting their way from the food stands. Unable to help herself, Gabriella skipped a few steps but came up short when she heard Troy's deep chuckle behind her. She bashfully looked over her shoulder at her husband to see him grinning but shaking his head. "What?"

"Just you. You're so cute when you're excited like this, even though you are acting like a silly teenybopper when you're already in your mid-twenties," replied Troy, closing his door and alarming it before joining Gabriella. "You do realize that you are going to be twice the age of the average fan there right?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "It's for a great cause and I'm not about to let pride ruin my time tonight."

Troy just shook his head again before they started walking down the grass parking lot aisle they were in and towards the fairgrounds, which were actually rather close. "I still can't believe parking was free and we got to park so close. Lucky it wasn't raining or my baby wouldn't have made it through the grass so much."

It was Gabriella's turn now to roll her eyes. "Please, your baby is fine. At worse, she would have gotten a bit muddy."

"Or stuck but muddy is enough for me to freak out about," commented Troy, turning his head to make sure the Mustang was still safely parked where he left it.

"Whatever Wildcat," she returned, not about to let Troy's obsession with his car and keeping it clean bring her down today.

After they handed the gentleman at the Pink entrance their tickets, Gabriella and Troy walked in a little further past the gates and stopped to pick up a state fair guide that talked about events for the entire fair but more importantly had a map of the grounds. "Where to first?" asked Troy, watching as Gabriella's eyes danced from the fair lift that dangled couples from ski lift like chairs above them to the carnival rides that were running at full speed already around them.

"Maybe a snack to hold us over while we explore in this heat?" returned Gabriella, finally looking back at Troy.

"I think we can do that," replied Troy, taking his wife's hand in his as they intertwined their fingers before searching for something tasty yet not too filling. After finding the main food court, Troy instantly walked Gabriella over to the funnel cake line, that being his favorite fair food. Gabriella didn't say anything but continued to look around the area at the different offerings. As they moved up in the line, Troy noticed her silence and glanced over to see her looking at the other stands, just in time to see her eyes light up at something she found. His blue eyes flashed up to see what it was, hoping it wasn't another guy she'd found, and relaxed as he saw the crepe stand three stands down. "Did you want a crepe instead baby?"

Gabriella tore her gaze away from the crepe sign, praying that she didn't have drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. "Would you mind? I know you want your funnel cake though. Let's just have that."

Troy shook his head though at this. "No way, we can have funnel cake later. I know you've been craving a strawberry crepe for a while and our home attempt wasn't all that, well, successful," stated Troy, remembering the burned and then hard crepes they had made just two weeks ago. "Come on, let's go get you your sweet craving."

Gabriella could only beam back at her husband as he pulled on her hand and led her towards the crepe stand, being reminded then of why she continued to fall more and more in love with Troy. When they reached the stand, Troy again tugged on her hand so that she was now standing in front of him, her back resting against his front with his arms now snaked around her waist. "What looks good?" he murmured, his lips pressed against her hair in a gentle kiss as she scanned the menu above them.

She immediately felt the usual tingles Gabriella always experienced whenever he touched her, especially when those touches were kisses. "Umm, would you share a strawberry one with me with powdered sugar?"

"Anything you want baby," answered Troy, letting Gabriella order the crepe she wanted. Before she could pull out her wallet, Troy pulled out his, paying for it with exact change before leading Gabriella over to the side of the stand where they were to wait for the finished crepe.

"You didn't have to pay for it Troy," said Gabriella, still resting against his body as they waited.

"Well it does all come out of the same account you know," teased Troy. "Besides, I wanted to at least make the gesture, like I used to do when it mattered, when we didn't have a shared bank account."

"And for that I thank you," replied Gabriella, turning around in his arms to reach up and kiss him, keeping it brief as she realized they were out in public.

Troy's arms tightened around his wife though as he grinned back at her. "Remind me to do more things to make you thank me."

Gabriella playfully slapped his chest before turning around again excitedly as she heard that their crepe was ready. After picking the paper plate up and getting a fork and napkins, Troy and Gabriella walked over towards the exhibits, Gabriella nibbling immediately on the crepe, finally offering Troy some when they stopped under some shade provided by a large tree that loomed well above them with its branches and leaves. Gabriella alternated between eating some of the crepe with feeding Troy, laughing a little as the slight breeze blew some of the powdered sugar off the plastic fork and onto the dark blue polo he was wearing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Troy, suspicious as Gabriella guiltily looked back at him.

"Umm, nothing," replied Gabriella, knowing though she had to tell him. "Just some powdered sugar that likes your shirt."

Troy glanced down and groaned as he saw the obvious white marks on his shirt. "Gabriella! You messy girl you."

"Hey, it's not like I smeared it on you. Do you want me to lick it off?" answered Gabriella, saucily smiling back at him as she heard his involuntary groan.

"Don't tempt me," he growled. "I don't care how many kids could be around."

Gabriella laughed as she used her right hand to gently wipe off the powdered sugar from his shirt, satisfied after a while when the white substance was no longer present on the shirt. "There, all better."

"I still say licking it would have been better, even more so if I wasn't wearing a shirt," murmured Troy, leaning down a little to press a lingering kiss on Gabriella's forehead. "Guess we'll have to play with that idea another time, another place. One where we won't be escorted out by security before your precious concert."

"Haha," returned Gabriella, smiling a bit cheekily at him. "So, where to next?"

Troy looked around, seeing a large farmhouse and stable looking buildings immediately in front of them and to their right. "How about visiting the livestock? You always have that soft spot for small animals, I'm sure that will be great warm up for your squealing before the concert," suggested Troy, faking deep pain as Gabriella slapped him hard on his upper arm.

"You are such a jerk sometimes!" exclaimed Gabriella, sticking her tongue out at him before getting back to the task at hand, eating the last bit of strawberry crepe.

He watched with amusement as Gabriella slowly ate this last bite, savoring each bite, enjoying the juices of the strawberries in her mouth mingle with the sweetness of the powdered sugar and the taste of the crepe itself. Unable to help himself, Troy gently took the plate away from her loose grasp on it and threw it away, quickly returning while Gabriella still had her eyes closed, really zoning in on the taste. After cupping her face in his hands, Troy leaned his head down and slanted his lips over hers, tasting the sweetness mixed in with the taste that was uniquely her. Gabriella's lips returned the pressure, still sending sparks through his body after all their time being together. Feeling adventurous, Troy flicked his tongue out a little and tasted some powdered sugar that was on her lips, smiling as he pulled away, placing a soft kiss on Gabriella's nose, which immediately wrinkled in that cute manner she had.

"What was that for?" asked Gabriella, a bit breathy.

Troy shrugged. "Just saw some sugar on your lips and thought it looked yummy."

Gabriella and Troy both laughed at this as her right hand immediately found his left, intertwining immediately as if they were born to be that way together. They walked through the large barnlike structures, stopping every now and then to see the different animals. For some reason though, Gabriella found herself rather intimidated by some of the cows they passed, realizing that many of them in one row were taller than her and were definitely much wider. She stopped a few yards away, looking at them in amazement that the cows were so big, feeling rather small herself at that moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy, curiosity in his voice. "You look contemplative."

Gabriella spared him a glance for his use of such a big word but returned her gaze back on some cows that were right in front of her, two of the three busy eating at their feed. "Just thinking how huge these guys are. I don't think I've ever noticed the cows on the side of the road when we pass farms ever looking this big."

"Well, Mrs. Valedictorian of East High, things often seem smaller when they are farther away so since the cows are a sizeable appearance when we drive by, one would expect them to be large up close right?" returned Troy, savoring the feeling of educating Gabriella before she rolled her eyes. "It's true!"

"I know it's true Wildcat but I just, well, guess I never thought cows would come this large," murmured Gabriella, still in wonder.

Troy chuckled a little, thinking to himself how adorable Gabriella looked when she was in awe and in deep thought over something, reminding him of how she probably looked when she was a young girl. He left her to her thoughts though, keeping his hands on her hips as he looked around himself, seeing how Gabriella could feel so small in comparison to these dairy cows. The one in the front though caught his attention as its head was turned towards them, its dark eyes watching them just as curiously as they were them. "Hey Gabriella. Don't look now but I think the observers have now become the subject of interest. I think he's actually checking you out," said Troy, chuckling a little as Gabriella's head turned to look back at the cow in the first stall.

She tilted her head, silently wondering if Troy was right, if the dairy cow was evaluating her and him like she was the dairy cows. Curious, Gabriella left Troy's behind and walked in a straight line in front and then past the cow, the entire time watching as the cow's head moved with her, keeping its gaze on her. "Okay, that's a bit creepy," she stated, seeing the cow next to the first one had started looking directly at her too.

Troy watched with more amusement as Gabriella walked back and forth, finding the cows' heads followed her movement. He crept behind her and let a little growl from his throat loose while his mouth was next to her ear, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist from behind. "Don't you get what's going on Gabriella?"

"What is it?" she questioned, enjoying the feel of Troy wrapped around her body, his chin on her shoulder.

"They're giving me every reason to be jealous. Those two cows, they're checking out my gorgeous wife and doing it without permission and without a care of what they are doing," explained Troy, grinning as he heard her laughter. "It's true and I don't blame them either. You are quite a beauty."

Gabriella gently nudged Troy in the stomach with her elbow before turning her face so she could lay a soft kiss on his cheek. "The Wildcat is jealous of a few cows?"

"Maybe. You do look pretty hot," commented Troy, eyeing the tight jeans that hugged Gabriella's curvy legs and the simple violet halter top that showed little of her cleavage but just enough for Troy to begin to imagine what was underneath.

They continued their exploration from there, viewing goats and more cows before stopping in front of a pen containing a large pig with all her little piglets. Troy grinned as he heard his wife's soft cooing at the piglets as they squirmed around, especially as a few of the piglets got into a bit of a tumbling match with one another. "You are such a softie!"

"So? What's the problem with that?" pouted Gabriella, glancing at Troy for a few moments before returning her gaze to the little family. She didn't look up again until she heard Troy's distinct chuckle. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing. Just laughing at the mother's name is all," commented Troy.

Gabriella glanced up from the nursing piglets to look at the sign hanging off the top of the pen. "Bacon? Seriously?"

Troy's laughter doubled as Gabriella's face contorted into a look of shock. "Exactly! Absolutely hysterical!"

"More like tragic!" returned Gabriella. "That's so cruel! What do they dare call the piglets?"

"Baconettes?" offered Troy, chuckling again as Gabriella glared at him. "Oh come on, that's a cute name!"

"Just as cute as the name of Sharpay's groupies in high school being called the Sharpettes!" returned Gabriella.

"No, that name you said just now has an evil sound to it. How is the drama queen these days anyway?" asked Troy. "Haven't heard much about her lately."

"I believe Ryan said she's currently sailing around the Mediterranean with her second husband," answered Gabriella, thinking about the Evans twins while looking back at Troy. "Missing your high school crush?"

"Hell no!" exclaimed Troy, blushing as a few adults who were around the pig pen with their children gave him dirty looks for his outburst. He mouthed "sorry" to them before turning his attention back to Gabriella. "And let me correct you for the second time today. I never had a crush on her, she had an obsession with me!"

"Just like the rest of the female population of East High huh? All just mindless droolers over the basketball god that was Troy Bolton?" replied Gabriella, arching an eyebrow at this.

"Yes…no…maybe! To be honest, right now, all I clearly remember from those years in high school is one female and that's all I need to know," stated Troy.

"I knew you had a massive crush on Ms. Darbus! All that sleeping in homeroom was just you dreaming about her wasn't it?" teased Gabriella. "I'm just sloppy second choice since she probably rejected you on the basis that you didn't know Shakespeare to save your life and you still don't!"

Troy rolled his eyes, unable to suppress their movements. "Oh, that's right, I had a massive crush on our over the top drama and homeroom teacher Gabriella, really," said Troy with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"I so knew it!" expressed Gabriella, giggling as she took off, skipping away from the pig pen and Troy, leaving him chasing after her, his laughter intermingling with hers.

Troy finally caught Gabriella, smiling and still giggling a little, out in the alleyway between two of the large barn like structures. He effortlessly wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, you are one silly yet beautiful woman. Who would have thought that sweet, shy girl who is my only clear and constant female memory from high school would be my sexy, outgoing wife today."

"Outgoing is totally your fault, giving me all that support and confidence when my own in myself faltered," said Gabriella, brushing some of Troy's brown bangs back away from his eyes. "Sexy though? That's all in your imagination."

"Then my imagination is fucking amazingly real and accurate," growled Troy, fusing their lips together in an intense kiss that left them both breathless.

After visiting the miniature horses in their stables, browsing the hundreds of vendors, and eating some dinner of chicken tenders with fries, Gabriella and Troy took their seats in the fourth row of the floor seating at the Pavilion. Troy glanced around and smirked as every adult present had a small child or children with them, resting his gaze finally on Gabriella, who was admiring the t-shirt she just got from the tour merchandise table. They had bought it not ten minutes ago and Troy found himself currently shaking his head at the black t-shirt with the image of the singer they had traveled so far to see. "You know, I feel a bit put off knowing that you are grinning like that at the mere image of Victoria when you should be looking at me like that. After all, I can guarantee that I won't be able to hear anymore after this concert. The sacrifices I make for you and for our love."

"And I do thank you for that but it isn't my fault you forgot your earplugs at home," returned Gabriella. "Besides, I promise not to add to the screaming so it won't be right next to your ear since I'm on your right and some father or someone is on your left and I highly doubt he'll be screaming."

Troy looked over to the man seated next to him talking to his two young sons, who had on Victoria shirts as well from one of her movies. "Oh, he won't be but I can't say that so much about you with confidence. I bet you scream as loud as you can as soon as she comes out, just you watch Gabriella."

As the light dimmed at his words, screams erupted around the Pavilion. Troy looked to his right and smiled as Gabriella was staring anxiously at the stage, her brown eyes twinkling until they dimmed as she realized it was too early for the main act, that it would only be the opening act. The emcee for the night came on representing some local kid's radio station, trying his best to get people excited while introducing the first group, which was a break dancing group, and then the second, a group of five girls dancing to music. Between the two groups though, Troy found himself laughing hard as the emcee called out to the kids in the audience, reminding them to be sure to be good and to thank their parents tonight for the parents were the reason for them all being there.

"So, are you going to thank me child?" teased Troy, chuckling as Gabriella wrinkled her cute little nose at him.

"Eww, you did not call me your child! That's all sorts of gross!" exclaimed Gabriella, giggling a little as Troy rolled his blue eyes yet again. "But in that non-incest type way, thank you Troy for buying the tickets for my birthday and taking me down here to see Victoria perform. Probably one of your best birthday presents ever."

Troy grinned back, reaching over to brush some of her dark hair back again behind her left ear. "I'm glad I could make you happy, despite the costs to my health going to such a teenybopperish concert."

"I'm going to ignore you said that and just kiss you," stated Gabriella, leaning over and kissing Troy quickly on the lips, being mindful of the fact that there were thousands of kids around them. She smiled back at him before turning her attention back to the stage where the dancing was going on.

The lights turned back on as the opening acts concluded, leaving Troy and Gabriella to let both of their ears rest a little while preparing for what was coming next as they both knew that the screaming would be deafening a few minutes later. When the lights dimmed again, Troy resisted the strong urge to cover his ears as the largely female screams mixed with some male screams filled the air, all screaming for Victoria especially as they saw a dancer climb the stairs who looked liked the dark haired singer from afar. It quieted down a bit after they realized the dancer was laughing at being mistaken as Victoria but heightened again as the entire place became pitch dark, only to have the stage lights turn on moments later after a quick intro made by an unseen Victoria.

Once Victoria finally appeared on the stage for the first time, dressed in tight gold leggings and a black tank, not only did the entire building fill with screams that were surely heard outside its walls but all eyes were tuned in just on that center stage, including both Gabriella's and Troy's. They both watched as Victoria moved around the stage, working all sides she could to get as close to the audience that had traveled from all sorts of places to see her this very night. In between snapping pictures, Gabriella stared in amazement as Victoria kept moving, hitting almost every note of every song while dancing her heart out with the exception of a few slow songs that she added into her set.

By the time Victoria and her dancers performed the last song, Gabriella was thoroughly exhausted just thinking of how much energy the singer, dancer, and actress just used to give her fans the best performance she could. As Troy and Gabriella were walking out among the crowd, Gabriella squeezed his hand a little with hers, bringing his face towards her with a questioning look. "Just wanted to say thank you for indulging me and my teeny bopper ways. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know you like her songs since they are on your IPod after all."

"They are there because it was your old IPod but I do admit she has a nice voice, even better in person," admitted Troy, returning her grin as they made their way toward the food court where they had previously gotten their dinner and Gabriella's crepe. "Time for funnel cake before we leave?"

Gabriella eyed Troy, pretending to give it much deliberation as he wore his excited little boy expression just then. "I guess we can do that. Powdered sugar or fruit?"

"Hmm…both sounds good. Dare we have it all?" returned Troy, a silly grin on his face.

"Umm no, not unless you want a stomachache for weeks. One or the other. And may I add, who is being the little kid now?" joked Gabriella, giggling as Troy gave her a mock glare.

"Nothing is as bad as you screaming over that stupid musical movie and its stars meant for young kids and teenagers," retorted Troy, rubbing his upper arm lightly after a deliberate smack from Gabriella. "What, just saying!"

"Go get your stupid funnel cake. I'm calling Taylor to give her the lowdown on the concert," ordered Gabriella, keeping check of her tongue that so wanted to stick itself out at her husband for his remark.

Gabriella looked around at all the benches and chose the cleanest one she could find, which was hard considering all the thousands of people who had gone through them all day to eat various snacks or meals. Once settled, Gabriella sat down and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the familiar number and immediately started relaying the concert to her best friend from high school. Gabriella laughed a few times as she heard Taylor's husband Chad groan in the background as Taylor squealed at the details, making Gabriella in some ways relieved she was at the fair hundreds of miles away and not in the same place as Taylor at that very moment.

Just as Gabriella finished her call, Troy sauntered over, a large Coke in his right hand and a plate with a freshly made funnel cake with powdered sugar. Gabriella gave him a questioning look as Troy sat down next to her, putting his bounty on the table. "Powdered sugar again?"

"It's yummy," answered Troy, leaving it at that as he dug in. Instead of shoving the first forkful into his mouth like Gabriella expected, Troy carefully guided it towards her mouth, his left hand serving as a catch for any powder that flew off the piece of funnel cake he was serving her. "Since I was a bit of a jerk, you get first bite."

Her heart warmed at the offer, especially the acknowledgement that he needlessly harassed her again while she was still in her happy spot from seeing one of her favorite performers in person. Gabriella opened her mouth and allowed Troy to slide the fork with the funnel cake on it into her mouth, closing it as she savored the sweetness, only to open it again as she felt his lips press against her own. She gently returned it before picking up the discarded fork on the plate and returning the favor, feeding Troy the second bite.

The mood changed as they continued to feed each other, the romance between them blooming in the air as it often did when Gabriella and Troy were just together, doing something as simple as eating, knowing the romance bloomed from their ever growing love for each other. When Gabriella got some of the powdered sugar on the corner of her lips and on her cheek, despite her efforts to try to eat neatly, Troy leaned in and licked it off her cheek before kissing her lightly on the corner of her lip causing nothing but giggles from her, earning a happy grin from him before she leaned over and kissed him in return. Seeing after thirty minutes of eating the funnel cake and talking softly with one another that there was only one bite left, Gabriella scooped it up with the fork and gently offered it to Troy, echoing his offer to her at the start of their snack.

Troy opened his mouth and allowed Gabriella to guide the fork in, laughing as some of the powdered sugar again ended up on his shirt. "Can't seem to keep that darn sugar from getting everywhere," she commented.

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she said, "Well why fight it? What if we get some powdered sugar on the way home tonight and let it fall where it will?"

"Troy Bolton, you wicked man you!" exclaimed Gabriella, giggling as Troy reached out and captured her waist with his arms, nuzzling her exposed neck with his nose and mouth while he let out a low growl. "Come on, we best get you out of here before we really do get kicked out for obscene displays of affection."

"No argument there," replied Troy, getting up and throwing away the trash before he came back and grabbed Gabriella's hand, helping her swing around and stand up from the bench.

On their way out though, they heard the live band playing one of their old songs and naturally gravitated to the open clearing in front of the stage, Troy pulling Gabriella into his arms as their bodies fell into step and rhythm to each other with their arms tightly wrapped around each other. They just swayed to the music, both deeply entranced with the other, blue and brown orbs magnetically drawn together, never leaving each other as the song continued. In between moments, they snuck little kisses in here and there but held back from the passionate feelings both were feeling by just sharing their time together as they realized vaguely that there were still many people and families around them. Eventually, as Gabriella accidentally let out a little yawn, Troy broke their dance, knowing that they still had a three-hour drive back home at least.

"Ready to go for sure this time?" asked Troy, knowing it would take only minutes for Gabriella to fall peacefully asleep once they got onto the freeway as was her habit on long drives in the passenger seat.

Gabriella nodded her agreement. "As long as I'm going home with you, I have no qualms about leaving right now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby," he answered, leaning his head down again to kiss his wife before wrapping his left arm around her waist, starting their short walk from the main fairgrounds to the parked car.

Once they were settled back in the car, seatbelts fastened and the car started, Troy looked over and asked, "So, did you really enjoy yourself today?"

"Babe, it was the state fair with junk food, powdered sugar mischief, music, and seeing my favorite performer. Of course I enjoyed it but the biggest reason is sharing it all with you," replied Gabriella, a sweet smile on her face. "I have to admit though, I'm still thinking about the concert and how much better it was than I expected. Me thinks I'm actually even more jealous of Victoria's beauty now. She's so much more beautiful in person!"

A grin formed on Troy's face as he recalled the hour he himself had watched Victoria dance and sing. "Victoria definitely is a hottie, damn," he murmured, barely registering the annoyed look his wife just gave him as he played back the memories. "That actor boyfriend of hers is a damn lucky bastard, all I'm going to say."

Gabriella coughed then in an attempt to stifle her giggles, ending up just letting them go as she lost the battle. "So now you think Victoria is a hottie? Do I need to be jealous? Maybe I should go find her said actor boyfriend so you can go off with her."

"She may be a hottie but you, Gabriella, you are more than that to me. You're hot, that's a given, but more importantly, you are the love of my life and that, no matter what other beauties may be around, is what matters the most to me, in my life. Not to mention your brains and your little teenybopper ways that brought us here tonight. I love you Gabriella Montez-Bolton, the entire package, just as you are," declared Troy, brushing the back of his knuckles of his right hand against Gabriella's soft cheek.

Gabriella knew her face was glowing, a physical representation of the happiness and love that was growing in her heart and soul just then for the man she chose and fell in love with back in high school. "I love you too Troy Bolton, just as you are, even if you are horribly bad at teasing me for said teenybopper ways. I guess we're even now though. You have your celebrity crush, I have mine, but most importantly, we have each other and our lifelong love."

"I couldn't have said that better myself," murmured Troy before he leaned over and kissed Gabriella, deeply and with the long length of time he had wanted to use all day but refrained from due to all the eyes that were people watching back on the main fairgrounds.

When both were sated, they pulled apart before Troy threw the Mustang into gear, slowly pulling out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot all together, leaving behind the state fair with its greasy food smells, screams from children, voices of chattering adults, and bright lights. For Troy and Gabriella though, as they began driving on the highway to start their long drive back, their hands intertwined and resting on the middle console, they kept with them yet another memory to add to their long list of moments in their life together already experienced, a memory of a day spent at the state fair with cute animals, yummy unhealthy food, a fantastic concert performance, and a common thread through it all, their everlasting love.


End file.
